It's Not Enough, I'm Sorry
by A-World-Of-My-Imagination
Summary: TDW SPOILERS! Thor finally pays a visit to the Avengers after defeating Malekith. It goes differently than expected when the topic of his brother comes up. "Did Loki have something to do with this? He did, didn't he?" "I still think the guy has cats in his head, he's more of a monster than the other guy." "Take care of how you speak of my brother. He gave his life for mine."


**_It's Not Enough, I'm Sorry_**

_A-World-Of-My-Imagination_

**_THOR: THE DARK WORLD SPOILERS!_**

**A / N: I know, I know, I really need to work on my other stories, but I couldn't resist this even though I'm in the middle of my NaNoWriMo novel…****_Thor: The Dark World_**** was arguably one of my favorite Marvel movies as of yet, everything was just so perfect in it and LOKI! I haven't written an Avengers fan fiction before, so the characters might be a bit OOC. I know Loki's back at the end, but Thor doesn't know that so this story doesn't address it. Sleipnir and Loki's other children are from mythology – they take various forms, but I'm just pretending they look like humans/Aesir and could blend in on Earth. Let's pretend Loki didn't actually kill anyone or something, so kids like to dress up as him just as much as Thor. The title is from the song "It's Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace**

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

_-"Call Me" Shinedown_

* * *

A storm was brewing overhead. The weather itself wasn't all that unusual, for the time of year it was, but the static in the air spoke of the arrival of more than just a shower and a bit of lightening.

"We've got a visitor," Tony called down to the star-spangled man below him.

Steve used his shield to knock out the last of his opponents and looked up to the sky, where the man in the iron suit was fighting off several more of the attackers. The captain slung his shield up to clock two of the bots out of the sky while the other Avenger made quick work of the remaining one.

"Of the friendly kind, I hope?"

"Cap, watch out for-" Tony began to warn. Steve turned just as the bot was crushed under the weight of a hammer and a red-caped figure. "Thor, buddy, just in time! I mean, we could have used you ten minutes ago, but every little bit counts!"

"Man of Iron, Captain, it is good to see such friendly faces. Where are your comrades?"

"Stark," a voice came through on the comm. "We've got everything taken care of over here, do you and the captain need back-up?"

"Mission accomplished, and boy, have we got a surprise for you! We'll meet you back at the tower," Tony grinned and turned to the Asgardian. "Up for a pizza, big guy?"

* * *

"So Thor, what brings you back to Earth?"

"The nine realms faced a danger graver than ever before known. The darkness of the ages threatened to return and demolish all that is to dust."

"Is that what you were taking care of? We saw you on the news a few weeks back. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent us out, but you had everything taken care of before we got there," Bruce recalled, leaning back against the couch and moving his plate out of reach from Tony's attempted snag.

"It is. I apologize for the damage sustained in the area – Jane explained the cost of such destruction."

"Don't worry about it," Tony declared, having successfully swiped a piece of pizza from the captain. "Though why you Asgardians always feel the need to bring the battle to our turf, I'll never know. Still, nobody died, I'd say that's a job well done."

Thor's eyes flashed with something akin to anguish, and he stood to stand by the window. A steady rain had started up; thick drops of water left to trickle down the windowpane. "Asgard lost many brave warriors. Yet…we are lucky the count is not higher. The Allfather would have had the nine realms fight to their destruction for his pride and his blindness to all around him."

"Wait, so you just went against your father? Didn't you say he had some all-seeing guard or something?"

"Heimdall is loyal to the king, but the safety of the realms comes before all else. My father's judgment was clouded after the death of my mother, he-"

"Your mother died?" Steve interrupted. "Thor, I'm sorry."

"She died a warrior's death, protecting Jane and the future of the realms."

Something in Clint's eyes flashed. "Did Loki have something to do with this? He did, didn't he?"

Thor stared out the window for a long while. "The realms owe their continued existence to my brother. He-he apologized for his actions on Midgard."

"Yeah, because an apology does so much," Tony scoffed.

"I still think the guy has cats in his head, he's more of a monster than the other guy," Bruce agreed.

The red-caped man spun, anger in his eyes. "Take care of how you speak of my brother."

"Thor," Steve said gently. "I think you're holding on too tight. Look, I know Loki's your brother and you want to see the best in him, but the guy's evil. He hates your guts – heck, he won't even call you his brother anymore, you need to let it go."

"He gave his life for mine," Thor thundered, and lightening flashed outside the windows. "If I hadn't asked him to help me save Jane, to avenge our mother, to help me save the realms…if I had been able to fight off the Kursed on my own…"

There was a heavy silence in the room.

"My brother was not a monster. I have killed three times as many Frost Giants for nothing but their race than he did Midgardians. What he did was not excusable, but how am I any better than he?"

"Don't keep beating yourself up over it-"

"I cannot. I failed him: as a friend, as a prince, and as a brother." Thor turned back to the window. No one dared speak. "I apologize for my harsh words," he said finally. "My guilt lies with me alone, I should not push the burden to you as well. I came merely to share the news that I will be residing on Midgard with Jane and to offer my assistance against any threats."

"With Jane, huh?" Tony smirked. "Is the great Thor going to settle down and have 2.5 kids and the whole nine yards?"

"My brother leaves behind his children. They are handful enough without having any of my own."

Bruce choked on his pizza and Tony smacked him in the back several times before he got his breathing under control. "Wait, Loki had kids? Since when?"

"Sleipnir was born of Loki when we were hardly out of childhood. His other children are still young, in need of a guiding hand. The Allfather rarely allowed us to see them – he said it was shameful for a prince for Asgard to have been taken in such a way and wished for the people not to know of the children. He granted me a favor when I saved the realms, however, and so long as they stay out of Asgardian knowledge I may care for them."

Before any of the Avengers could react to the new knowledge, a sharp ringtone sounded throughout the room. Thor looked confused for a moment, then took a cell phone out of his pocket and gingerly picked up. "Jane? I-yes, I'm still here. Do you have need of me? I'll be back within the hour." The Asgardian hung up and turned to the other Avengers. "I must take my leave."

No one moved for a long while. Finally, Steve stood and went to Thor's side. "I'll walk you out, I've finally got the hang of the elevator."

"Thank you, my friend."

The pair made it down to the lobby when were stopped by Tony's voice calling after them. "Sorry about your brother, Thor. I mean, I'm still not a huge fan of how the guy threw me out of a window, but…well, it sounds like he changed, at the end. I know what it's like to need a second chance."

Thor smiled at the man. "Your words mean much to me, friend Stark."

"And, well, I know a few pranks if you want me to teach his kids some tricks. I mean, he's the god of mischief, seems like his kids would take after him. I've got to run, Pepper wants me at a meeting," he checked his watch, "twenty minutes ago."

Tony clapped a hand on the Asgardian's shoulder and hurried back to the elevator.

"Take care of yourself, Thor," Steve gave an encouraging smile and turned to catch Tony's same elevator. The duo started bickering as the doors closed and Thor left the building with a sigh to the rainy outdoors. It came down in torrents all around him, plastering his long hair against his skin and making his cape heavy. He stood in the rain for several moments, lost in thought.

"Mommy, Mommy, look!"

The cry of the energetic child drew Thor's attention and he steadied his gaze on a kid, seven or eight, probably, wearing a costume oddly akin to his own armor.

"Daddy let me get a Thor costume! They were on sale at the store!"

The mother of the child, who looked so much like Frigga that it made Thor's heart clench painfully, smiled at her son and knelt to look at him. "You look just like him, Michael!"

The father walked up with another child balanced on his shoulders. Thor had a hard time making out what the younger child was wearing through the rain. "He does, doesn't he? Our little superhero," the father ruffled his son's hair and put down the other boy.

"Oh, and Mommy, look! I let Gabe be Loki, 'cause Loki's the coolest, and he's Thor's little brother, just like Gabe's my little brother!"

The mother smiled fondly at the younger child and picked him up. "We'd better get you two inside before the rain gets your costumes even more soaked!"

The child dressed as Thor bade his father goodbye and took his mother's hand as they walked down the road and out of sight.

Thor took a hesitant step forward, then quickened his pace to catch up with the mother and her two sons. "Excuse me," he called after them.

The small family turned and the children's mouths dropped.

"Hello. I just wanted to say that I like your costumes."

The child dressed as Loki squirmed to get down from his mother's arms and ran up to the man. The boy stared at the Asgardian for several long moments before he wrapped his arms around his leg and hugged him. "You seem like a really cool big brother," the child smiled. "Not as cool as Mikey, but still really cool."

The mother finally seemed to get over her shock and hurried to herd her son away from Thor. "I'm so sorry, sir, they just get so excited…"

Thor smiled – his first real smile since it had all began. "I do not mind."

"Yes, well, come on, you two. Sorry again."

The red-caped man watched as the mother hurried her children away, a lecture about bothering people on her lips.

The storm let up, slightly – just enough for a pocket of sunlight to pierce through the clouds and make the world a little less gloomy. Thor took one last look after the family, tightened his grip on Mjolnir, and took off into the sky.


End file.
